The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for containing leakage from tanks, pipelines, and/or other receivers of liquid A leak detection system may be included to provide an output signal in response to the leakage of liquid.
The leakage of liquid from tanks and conduits can cause severe damage to the environment. Thus, the leakage of gasoline from an underground fuel storage tank may contaminant the environment and provide a fire hazard. The leakage of petroleum based liquids and other chemicals from underground pipelines is particularly hazardous to the environment since the leak may go undetected for a relatively long period of time. Although the leakage of liquid from underground tanks and pipelines may be particularly troublesome, the leakage of liquid from tanks or pipelines above ground is also hazardous.